Benutzer Diskussion:Kaymasterkay
Zu deiner BS: Sehr schlechte Formatierung die auch die ellenlangen Listen und die gut gemeinten aber leider schlechten Vorlagen nur ansatzweise auflockern. Lächerlich! Also bitte, wenn du so reagierst, dann ist alles klar. Aber noch viel Spass für deine weitere Karriere. mfg Xqwtzs + Diskussionsseite 14:10, 1. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Siehe Forum..aber ich sage es dir gerne nochmal. Mich nervt dieses lächerliche hin und her..entweder bleiben sie, oder sie gehen. wenn sie gehen brauchen sie ihren account nicht mehr. HerrHamster Dafür das ich euch nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt habe, entschuldige ich mich. Aber ist dir nicht auch aufgefallen, das wir alle diesen "Ich geh-geh nicht" Virus verfallen sind. Wir haben uns entschieden, Andy auch..Tantal..naja..Tantal halt. Ichbinich hat von Anfang an gesagt das seine Entscheidung auf temporärer Ebene ist. HerrHamster Vielen Dank, eben..lass uns mal ein bisschen Ordnung in das Chaos hier bringen ;-) HerrHamster Moin KMK Es ist aber in der Tat so das du als Admin auch dann etwas bearbeiten darfst wenn eine Inuse Vorlage drinne ist. Jeder Admin darf das. Hier ist das halt so. Aber aus Freundlichkeit werde ich dich mit deinen Artikel in Frieden lassen. HerrHamster Wo du das genau nachlesen kannst, kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen..muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehen. Aber es ist in der Wikipedia auch der Fall und wahrscheinlich steht es da auch in den unübersichtlichen Regeln, hier allerdings hat Andy zu seiner Zeit diese Regel proklamiert. HerrHamster Wie gesagt, auch du hast das Recht dazu. Normalerweise spreche ich die Person auch an, wenn ich gerne etwas an einen Artikel editieren will. In deinen Fall fand ich das nicht unbedingt notwendig, weil es einfach nur ein Bild war. Beim nächsten mal frag ich dich. du wirst den pflichten nicht gerecht? hmmm,hmmm,dann müssen wir dich wohl öffentlich anprangern,teeren,vierteilen und federn.tztz, sowas geht ja auch nicht ;-)--Cum_tempore 15:36, 17. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Danke für das Lob ( Kindergarten ) *g* HerrHamster *Wir führen die Diskusion bei der Vorlage morgen weiter;-) Bitte noch nicht löschen!! JA? Danke--Mc Flesh 21:47, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *Hi, danke dass du diesen Vandalismus rückgängig gemacht hast!!! Und es gibt doch so ein Tool, zmd. bei der Benutzerseite, dass nur ich diese bearbeiten kann!! Wie geht das?? Könntest du mir helfen?--Mc Flesh 11:52, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *Nene nur wenn das noch öfter vor kommt trotzdem danke!--Mc Flesh 17:30, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *Weißt du was ich lustig finde ! Das die Vorlage die du in meine Artikel immer einfügst, deine Initialen hat KK 'K'aymaster'k'ay--Mc Flesh 16:47, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) * hi ich habe beim surfen Kaymasterkay eingegeben und dann kam das!!!! da will dich ja wohl jemand nachmachen--Mc Flesh 00:56, 26. Jun. 2007 (CEST) *hi,kmk,hierhin flüchten die stupidedianer also, wenn sie gesperrt sind oder einen diktaturschaden haben;-)ich werde mich hier mal ein bisschen umschauen und lesen, was außerhalb der stupidedia so alles geschrieben und gedacht wird. p.s.:warum möchtest du in der stupidedia diktator werden? hier hast du als admin doch eine viel beschaulichere tätigkeit, vor allem nicht so viel "oeschware" *ggg* ganz ohne zweifel steht hinter diesem gruß--Cum_tempore 11:56, 17. Aug. 2007 (CEST) *MUHAHA so wiele Stupis hier. ich brauch ja gar nicht mehr warten, bis entsperrt. --Alex59 07:30, 13. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Anfrage bzgl. IP Hi. Marc hatte mich auf diese Anfrage hin angesprochen. Ich verstehe natürlich eure Intention und die Übernahme aus der Stupidedia (ohne Einhaltung der GFDL) ist natürlich nicht in Ordnung. Aufgrund unserer Datenschutzbestimmungen kann ich die IP aber nicht mitteilen, sofern wir nicht eine offizielle Anfrage von einer Strafverfolgungsbehörde bekommen oder im Extremfall - falls die Person immer und immer wieder unerwünschtes Verhalten zeigen sollte, dass den Betrieb der Seite stört, kann ich selbst einen Abgleich durchführen. Tut mir leid. --Avatar 10:18, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:58, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC)